


[Podfic] the choiceless hope in grief

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Canonical Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "the choiceless hope in grief" by glimmerglangerAuthor's original summary:It seemed to Thor that if - if - the dead could be brought back by the power of the Infinity Stones then it proved that the land of the dead was not some shut-away place, as he had always been taught. A billion billion souls had returned from beyond the veil, after all. What was one more?Or, the one where Thor goes to Valhalla to get back someone he lost.





	[Podfic] the choiceless hope in grief

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the choiceless hope in grief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780106) by [glimmerglanger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glimmerglanger/pseuds/glimmerglanger). 

[Download a .zip of all 11 chapters in MP3 format](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1pi-LzjFrLHSJABWxuS3_13-FZGmE2hyk) | 287 MB 

[Download the M4B of the whole story](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1hAjNk8aSKIiJj7oAr-wMAaKe0Am5wTvf) | 150 MB | 05:17:06 

**Individual chapter MP3s to download or stream from Google Drive**

[chapter one](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Frl6QTpby-5VusxrAbRG4lHlFT9ueRAo) | 37 MB | 0:40:25  
[chapter two](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1l96GImoCGyhvJA-e1KACeL26GtVJv55F) | 17 MB | 0:18:18  
[chapter three](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1St75VEWCma3IlE3SKPMUNoldTmx0CmBq) | 38 MB | 0:41:06  
[chapter four](https://drive.google.com/open?id=16u15XXRmhEH55518UV9dMyN6uD_rCWHh) | 37 MB | 0:38:42  
[chapter five](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1LwCyi5sQFVg30YyRLtiJdyIDyhWyC-Xg) | 21 MB | 0:23:03  
[chapter six](https://drive.google.com/open?id=13h1wbmkI4Dbp9jc0OAQQl3rcrlsQ3yLQ) | 32 MB | 0:35:25  
[chapter seven](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1vFSJvhW8-W8AfZj9zeT0pAZIXEowmkyp) | 27 MB | 0:28:56  
[chapter eight](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Mmnf97woB0kO4emxs1yiDRdoIoZ6TnNB) | 19 MB | 0:20:20  
[chapter nine](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1bt0Okw8s5cDKh0vPu9HveMb1Da8K0des) | 29 MB | 0:31:42  
[chapter ten](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Q-AaKhwuPttYCH9XDcZ7WbY2kZVDtFxG) | 31 MB | 0:33:42  
[coda](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1SlO4v1uKGvyKHj0SLPTzDS6MpVEt5kdu) | 5 MB | 0:05:14


End file.
